Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ergonomic weight support devices, for seats.
2. Related Art
Lumbar supports and head rests for seats, particularly automobile seats, are known. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,050,930; 5,397,164; 5,498,063; 5,626,390; 5,775,773; 6,003,941; 4,354,709; 4,452,485; 4,632,454; 4,880,271; GB 2013 487A and D 169 293 B1. These devices all have in common one or more flexible members that may be flexed in order to create a convex surface with its apex towards the lumbar spine of a human being sitting in the seat into which the device is incorporated. This convex flexion is induced by any of a great variety of means for compression, See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,709 or tension, See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,063. It is universal among these prior art lumbar supports that both an upper extremity of the convex pressure element and the lower extremity of it are anchored to a framework within the seat. These upper and lower elements may be fixedly anchored or movably anchored, or a combination of the two, so long as they may be pressured to move closer together to project the apex of the convexity farther out from the plane of the seat for greater lumbar support and conversely may have pressure released in order to move the apex of the convexity closer to the plane of the seat for less lumbar support.
Whether the pressure producing a greater or lesser convexity is produced by compression or tension, all prior art lumbar support devices have required the use of plurality of moving parts, many of which are under dynamic tension for actuation of the convexity, and again under dynamic tension for supporting the weight of the seat passenger. The multiplicity of moving parts in prior art lumbar supports complicates manufacture, increases expense of materials necessary, increases the likelihood of component failure and shortens the life span of the devices.
Moreover, prior art lumbar supports require a relatively large amount of space to accommodate the relatively cumbersome tensioning or compression apparatuses, together with the frameworks necessary for their support. Accordingly, prior art devices are generally limited in their applications in that it is difficult to convert their component orientation for support of other parts of the human body in a seat, as, for example, the head and neck or the thighs.
As seat designs are modified to incorporate more comfort devices, such as duct work for heating and cooling, the amount of space available inside seats for lumbar support devices shrinks. There is need for smaller lumbar supports.
There is a need in the art for a universal ergonomic support which occupies less space, costs less to manufacture and install, simplifies manufacture, decreases needed components, uses a more robust mechanism for supporting the weight of a human passenger and/or may be more universally used for lumbar, head and neck and thigh support as well as only lumbar support.
This invention is a universal ergonomic support for seats, especially automobile seats. The device includes a pressure surface rotateably or slideably fixed at one end to a housing and free at the other end. Underneath the pressure surface and medial to the fixed end of it is a lever, piston cam, traction pin, or other expansion means for biasing the pressure element towards the passenger of the seat into which the device is incorporated.
It is an object of the present invention that it use a relatively small number of moving parts which are simple in design and movement.
It is a further object of the present invention that it be compact in size for ease of packaging and ease of incorporation into a variety of different seats, automobile seats and incorporatable at various positions and in various orientations.
It is a further object of the present invention that it be economical to manufactue, sell, assemble, maintain and operate.
It is a further object of the present invention that the device be operable by means of a motor, mechanical means or a combination of the two.
It is a further object of the present invention that more than one support device may be incorporated in a single seat for a plurality of ergonomic supports, including but not limited to lumbar support, double lumbar support, head/neck support, rib support and/or thigh support.
It is a further object of the present invention that it be able to tolerate excessive or abusive loads.
It is a further object of the present invention to ease and streamline the manufacture of the device and of seats incorporating the device, to lower production costs and increase durability and useable life of the device and seats incorporating it.
It is a further object of the present invention that it may be incorporated easily with existing components, as, for example, seat frames or headrests, and with future seats which may have less space available within them.
It is a further object of the present invention that it not require guide wires, outside actuators, attachment brackets or long cables.
Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.